1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to skin care products, and more particularly to juice based skin care compositions and methods for using juice based skin care products.
2. Background of the Invention
There are hundreds of skin care products on the market today designed to provide a variety of benefits and care for hands, feet, body, eyes, face, etc. The effectiveness of these skin care products varies widely, however, and in addition to being ineffective, many of them can have adverse side effects and can even damage the skin. This is especially true for sensitive and/or blemish-prone skin.
The main ingredient in all conventional skin care products is water. In fact, over 50% of many conventional skin care products can be made up of water. Further, conventional skin care products can also include artificial fillers, preservatives, tars, petroleum, synthetic fragrances, and parabens. All of these ingredients are absorbed by the skin when the skin care product is applied, and can cause such problems as blemishes, dry skin, rashes, etc.